A slow love confess itself
by bevino
Summary: In which Sasuke is visiting Naruto. [Beta'd.]


**Once again I have to thank Galenchia, who actually take time to BETA-read my stories. Thank you! I love you! **

**

* * *

**

**A Slow Love Confesses Itself**

How did you know, Naruto, that I waited outside your door? I had not even knocked – but I heard long before that you knew I was on my way. That is more than a ninja should know. Silly of me, really. You are more than a ninja, Naruto, and always will be.

And how did you know, Naruto, that I wanted to come in? Of course I wanted to come inside – I must have looked like a drowned cat on your threshold.

The rain is still poring outside your windows, and I stand shivering in your kitchen, while waiting on the cup of tea you promised me. I crawl deeper into my own embrace, to hold in the warmth. You see that, and you immediately go and get me a blanket while the water is boiling. When you come back you carefully tug at my soaked t-shirt.

You seem to know more than is good for you. How did you know, Naruto, that I came here in hopes of taking off my t-shirt, my clothes, in your nearness? But of course you do not know that. You do what your heart says; facts have never been the most important things in your life.

You look at me when I pull my black clothing over my head. I blush when your eyes land on my naked, white chest, on my muscular torso. You hold out the blanket to me, but seem to change your mind when you put an arm around me to lay it on me yourself. You close the blanket around me and stroke your strong hands over my breast through it.

I gasp at the touch, and close my eyes. But you misunderstand me – you think I am freezing. With quick steps, you take yourself to the stove and make my tea, only to give me the warm cup. You show the way, though I know it, to your bedroom, where you place me on your bed.

I observe your back and your ass, as you are bending forward and poke about in a drawer. I quickly turn the gaze away when I realize that you are on your way over to me. You have a towel with you that you place on my head, so my raven-hair can dry. Carefully you rub the towel in my hair while I sip at the warm tea. I burn my tongue, and you mumble slowly that I should be careful.

Do you not understand, Naruto, that it is you who should be careful? You are the one in danger, from my brother, from my old snake-teacher- from your fox demon? I can see that you are scared, and you are strong for not showing it. But I also see that you are scared of me. Scared that I will leave you.

But Naruto, you must realize that I will never leave you. I want you to know, Naruto, that you never will be lonely again.

Slowly I put down the cup on your nightstand, and turn my head so I can look straight into your beautiful - so beautiful - eyes. You stop drying my hair and blink once before you hold your gaze upon me, directly into my black eyes. I lean closer, closer to your tanner skin. I brush against your pink lips with my cold pair and hold them there.

Oh, Naruto, I would do anything to know what you are thinking right now, what goes through your mind as I slowly press my lips closer to yours.

I hear how you pull your breath, and I let you go. I look down to your knees. I do not dare to look you in the eye.

I have always thought you were unique, Naruto, not like everyone else. And what you do now surprises me. You lift my chin so I can not do anything other than look in your eyes. I see how your lips form the words, and slowly they enter my ears. 'Is this what you want?' I nod, and my whole body becomes warm when I feel you press your lips against mine again. I lean my head backward when your body seeks to be closer. And when you leave my lips again I lay underneath you, with your body resting between my spread legs. I blush, and I can see a similar colour on your cheeks.

You pull away the blanket you earlier hung on me, and once again your eyes stroke over my smooth, smaller, chest.

You brush away the hair that has fallen down over my eyes, and you kiss me again, but this time with more passion. I feel your warm tongue stroke over my lips, and I part them and give you permission to enter. I feel the way you discover my mouth, and I moan in pleasure. I become hard, and you feel it – my member is pressed against your stomach.

You continue with your hungry kisses down my neck, to my nipples. I moan even louder, and press my body closer to your mouth. I open my eyes and see how you smile when you travel further down.

My pants and boxers are pulled off and are thrown in some of the room's four corners. Naruto, you look at my naked body with your beautiful eyes, and you tell me that I am beautiful. And with those words you take my whole member into your hot, wet mouth.

If you can freeze until you shake, this must be the opposite.

I slowly stroke my hands through your golden blonde hair when your head goes up and down. I mumble, moan, hold my breath, yes, and even scream. You make me feel so good, Naruto. Do you even realize how you make me feel?

I feel how I get closer to the end in your mouth, and I tell you that. You answer by sucking faster, and then you let my whole outburst stream down your throat. I lie gasping on your bed, my hands still buried in your hair. I pull you up and kiss you. You smile in the kiss, and that makes me feel loved. You mumble into the kiss that I taste wonderful, and I blush even deeper. You set yourself down at my side, with your arm around my hip, and I pull it up and put three of your long, slender – but masculine – fingers in my mouth.

I do not want this to end so soon.

You look hypnotized by me, and when I have wet your fingers enough I let your hand slide down my body, past my soft member, and let your fingers rest at my opening. You stare in wonder at me and smile when I smile.

Your hand is moving now, around my hole. Once again I moan, but now because one of your fingers slides inside of me.

It does not hurt, and it is not really uncomfortable. It feels like this is where you belong, and I have no right to stop you. You move your finger in and out of my body, and I mumble something incomprehensible when you let another finger drive into me. I begin to move against your hand, and you moan. Why are you moaning, Naruto? Is it because of my movements? Or do my sounds cause you to mimic me? Or maybe it is from this insensible warmth of you inside my body? You stretch me out slowly but surely, and I let out a hoarse sound from my lips as your third finger slides inside me with the others. I beg you, for I can not take it any longer – you touch something inside of me. Slowly you pull out your fingers and place yourself over me.

You look into my eyes and I understand what you beg for.

I pull off your top, and let my hands brush over your body. You are so strong, and it is easy to see, from the well formed muscles that play over your chest. I let my finger trace the mark on your stomach, before I undo your pants and let them glide down your hips together with your boxers.

My eyes widen when I look at you. Your body is so beautiful, as beautiful as your soul, and as beautiful as your eyes. You are much bigger down there than I ever could imagine. I realize now that maybe I was not prepared for what I have gotten myself into, but at the same time I realize that I can not do a thing to stop the desire in your eyes, because it burns as strong in my own.

I let my hands wander to your length and stroke it lightly, making you moan in lust. My legs move automatically at the sound – I lie ready for you now.

I feel you at my entrance, and slowly you pause, and at a low pace you push yourself inside of me. It hurts, but my body is durable. As soon as your whole length is inside me you stop and let me adjust to your size.

Do you know, Naruto, what you make me feel? When you do not take me with violence, and you realize that it is possibly painful for me? Tears form in my eyes, and when you see, I see that you become worried.

But I just smile and shake it off.

As soon as I feel ready I show it by wrapping my legs around your waist, and I press myself towards you. You breathe heavily, and slowly you pull out of me, just to push yourself into me again. It is a wonderful feeling, Naruto, and I hope with all my heart that you feel what I feel. You repeat the movement again and again, until you have found a steady rhythm.

My feelings dance before my eyes when you pound at the place in me that makes it fantastic, the spot you touched before with your beautiful fingers. Once again I moan, I cry out and scream, and I feel that I am getting closer to my climax, and I hope and see that you are not far from yours. You still move out and in, and you moan as I do.

And when your thumb on the hand that grasps my member moves over the top, I come.

I come as I've never done before.

And when I come and you see all the feelings in my eyes, you come, too.

You fill me until your essence trickles out of me, and I feel it pour from my body, along with mine on our chests. I recover first, and I embrace you, and allow you to do the same. We gasp in chorus, and we both moan as you pull out of me. You lie down next to me.

I wipe the semen off with a blanket; you can surely wash it later. Then I just lie there and stare up at your ceiling, when a thought strikes me.

What will happen now?

Doubt falls in, raining over me like the rain outside. Do you love me? Or was I just a fuck? Will it be you and I now, together, or do you want to move on, pretending that nothing has happened? Will you even talk to me again? Has this destroyed our friendship?

I should have thought more before I wandered home to you, my dear Naruto.

Do you want me to leave? Do you want me to stay? Or do you want to be alone? If I go, will you try to stop me?

I forget what you said to me tonight, I forget that you were so careful, and I forget how you took care of me. I forget that you told me that I was beautiful. I let my doubts take control, even though it is so, so wrong.

I forget that I would not leave you again, Naruto.

Of course you can not love someone like me, who left you and tried to kill you. How could you ever love such a traitor, when I was the one who was closest to you? How can you even let this traitor come through your door, even though it has been many years since I came home? How can you even talk to someone like me?

I close my eyes when I feel the tears burn, and I ease myself up from the bed and start pulling on my clothes. I open my eyes, and some tears can not hold themselves back. This was a mistake; and I should never have come here.

I stand up, bare-chested – my t-shirt is still wet – and open the door to walk out. I stop as I hear your voice.

"Why are you leaving, Sasuke?" I turn around to see tears streaming down your cheeks. Why are you crying, Naruto? Why are your whiskered cheeks as wet as mine?

"Why are you leaving me again?" you ask now, and I hear that you are angry, sad, and desperate. "Was I only a fuck to you? Is this the only reason you came here? To use me?" You have raised yourself halfway up from the bed. I am shocked. You are worried that I have used you; you cry as I do, because I believe that it is you who used me.

"I…" I begin slowly, but you interrupt me.

"I actually believed, Sasuke, that this might mean something," you pause.

"I love you, Sasuke." You say it quietly, but I still hear.

"I…thought it was you who used me," I finally say, after a long silence. You look in surprise at me, before you stand and carry yourself over to me. I blush – you are still naked, and you are still beautiful. You cup your hand under my chin when you stand before me, and you smile, leaning yourself forward until your forehead is resting on mine.

"I could never use you, my beautiful Sasuke," you say, and I shiver at your words. More tears are rolling down your cheeks now; and Naruto, you smile. I know you are telling the truth. I feel like I am floating on clouds, and you bring me back to reality when you kiss me again, calmly and gently, like a small river that slowly flows by. You taste like autumn, like that small river, like the sun – everything at once. I wonder if I taste as good as you do, Naruto, but remember that you already said I do. You said that I taste wonderful.

And I take your hands in mine and kiss you back.

How can I ever leave you, Naruto?

You know it all, Naruto, in your heart.

----

Owari


End file.
